The Love Life of Jackie Frost
by Writing It All for LOVE
Summary: I'm sure you've heard of the Guardians. No? Well they conclude Jack Frost, Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and the Easter Bunny. By the way, the coolest one is Santa and Tooth.(No offense Jack). What you probably didn't know is that every Guardian needs a mate of the opposite sex. This is where I come in. Hi! I'm Jackie Frost and this is my story.(I apologize I suck at this)


I'm sure you've heard of the Guardians. No? Well they conclude Jack Frost, Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and the Easter Bunny. By the way, the coolest one is Santa and Tooth.(No offense Jack). What you probably didn't know is that every Guardian needs a mate of the opposite sex. This is where I come in. Hi! I'm Jackie Frost and this is my story.

"Jackie! where are you!" Jack screams from down stairs. I clamber off the top of our old, frozen, water tower and enter through the rusty door.

" Yes all mighty mentor?" I say in m most sweet yet annoyed voice possible.

"I'm heading out," he says as if I didn't even make fun of him.

"Guardians?" I moan/question.

"Yes. I mean no," he exhales deeply,"Just don't tell Clause that I said this; he'd have his whockies attack me. Also, I'll freeze your mouth shut."

I laugh, but then realize he's serious. "My lips are sealed," I say pretending to lock my lips together. He nods, than grabs his sky blue coat that I gave him. "Hey," I start,"Stay safe okay?"

"You know I will...Bye."

With a nod, he disappears. "Bye Jack," I whisper, but I know he can't hear me. I sneak a pleasant smile, though. I run around the house, grabbing a few mix and matched items, a red stone I found lying in the snow, a bright yellow lemon and the travel globe. I throw it in the air and the portal opens; I leap forward and pop out at a nice little lake. the weather is not too hot, not too cold. Perfect for my guest and myself.

I sit down on the grass, partly freezing it at my touch.(I don't have a staff like Jack, YET. I will. As soon as he thinks I've mastered the magic, we'll find me a staff.)

A current of pleasant shock courses through me. I look up and see him: bright fire orange hair, tan skin and a devilish smile plays along his lips.

"Hey,"he says, sitting next to me.

"Hey Andrew,"I say smiling at him.

"It's Andrew Flame thank you very much," He says with a teasing smile. I start to playfully and lightly punch him. He 'skillfully' blocks me. Eventually he gets annoyed, grabs my wrist, and pulls me down so my head lands on his lap face up. Andrew begins to play with my long jagged white hair. This tranquil and peaceful moment goes on for a moment, until I absolutely can't stand it any more. I lean into him, kissing his warm soft lips, when our lips disconnect, I feel a fire burning deep in my heart.

Andrew looks to his left and notices the bright lemon. He grabs it, and shifts it from one hand to the other.

"What's this for?" He ask with great curiosity.

I grab it from his hands and reply," It's a snack. I call it, a lemon ice."I say with a small smile, sitting up so our shoulders brush each others.

"Really?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you just freeze it solid and cut it," I say, doing what I say to make the unique treat. I offer Andrew a piece. He takes a big bite, smiling with satisfaction.

"Well how's the Iceberg?" he ask laying back in the now burnt grass.

"You know his name's Jack."

"Yeah, but why should you care what I call him. It's not like you like hi-"

"Don't say that. You may be my boyfriend but... Jack's my...mentor, and I respect him...a lot-"

"You say 'mentor' like that's all it's suppose to be..."

"Andrew..."

"You don't think I know? Mrs. CLAUSE is a big give away, how do you suppose Tooth has so many BABY Tooths-"

Then I can't take it anymore, I kiss him long and hard,eventual he relaxes, his fingers through my smooth hair inching his other hand up and down my back, warming me with his touch, all while are lips still touch. The stinging sensation burns like when you put and runs ice to a burn, but this feeling is addictive. There are many reasons I kissed him, one was I missed his warmth, and the touch of our lips combining; but the main reason was to get him to shut up, well, that was the first reason.

I finally pull away," Sorry, Jack makes sure to keep his 'meetings' brief when I don't tag along."

I stand up and start to walk away and get a good distance before I hear him call my name.

"Jackie, wait!"

I stop and let him catch up to me.

"What?" I ask. Andrew pulls out a mirror with dark blue diamonds creating a flower design. I gasps theN pullout the red stone that is tied with leather.

" You remembered?" I ask.

"of course."

" Happy one year a anniversary, Andrew!"

" You too sweetie."

He gently presses the mirror into the outstretched palm of my hand. As I place the leather cord around his neck.

" I love you," he whispers.

I wrap my slender arms around his neck, and whisper," I love you too." I then kiss him one last time, before I run and take one leap into the air, toss the globe up in the air and enter through it. I can already hear Jack's screaming.


End file.
